What I've Never Done
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: "...You must do what I've never done." "What is that?" "Live."


**Had this one inside my head for a while. I LOVE(see I even underlined for emphasis)Six, but I've written no fics about him at all. After putting some thought into it, I came up with this. Enjoy! Oh, Read and Review!**

Agent Six hated these so called "outings", as Holiday liked to call them. Why? He didn't know. He just felt so on edge every time he was out of base. Anyone, anywhere, anytime could turn EVO. Everyday the same questions would present themselves. What if they weren't prepared for an attack? What if Van Kleiss and the pack showed up? They did seem to do that quite often. What if he lost his ward or the doctor in the line of battle? He would never see her sweet smile again, those piercing green eyes, her- He mentally slapped himself. _Rex. He's the one you should worry about. The doctor can take care of herself. _

Currently, he was leaning under a large sycamore tree, surveying the scene before him. Rex, Holiday, Bobo, and Noah were throwing a Frisbee around and as usual with anything sports related, Rex was "failing", as it was called these days. Caesar was off to the side grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs that were to be their lunch. _Hmmm, _Six thought to himself,_ that's the most normal thing I've seen him do._

While looking over towards Caesar, the green-clad agent didn't see the large red disc flying straight towards his head. "Six," Rex yelled out. The agent turned around, hearing his name called, just in time for the disc to make a direct hit. "Sorry," Rex said silently. Six stared down at the little plastic disc that had landed before his feet… right after it hit him in the face. _Of course, _he thought to himself. He looked up and saw no one was making a move to retrieve the disc. They all had the same look of fear plastered on their faces. It took all he had to keep from face palming.

He looked over towards Rex, "Get the disc. Now." Rex quickly shuffled over to where Six was standing and collected the disc.

"So, who's up for another round?" Caesar asked. Rex eyed his brother.

"Bro, how long have you been standing there?"

"Right when you hit _Senor Verde_ over there to…" Caesar looked down at his watch, "Right now." He smiled innocently.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching the grill? I don't want you to, like, burn-"Rex looked over towards the grill… which was shooting up flames about ten feet in the air… and was not surprised. "How much starter fluid did you use?" He said as he backed a way from the flaming grill.

"The whole bottle." He replied, "I thought it'd help cook the food faster."

Holiday, lacking Six's emotion-hiding skills, face palmed. She looked over to Six and gave him a small smile. "Don't take the 'getting-hit-in-the-face-with-a-Frisbee' all personal. It was an accident. I'm pretty sure you've seen Rex's… lack of hand-eye coordination skills." Her face turned serious. "Surely these 'outings' aren't torture for you, are they? It's good for Rex to interact with us. We're the only adult figures he has, and we need to set good examples for him to follow. Standing under a tree with no social interaction whatsoever, bad example."

Six raised a brow. "Actually, I'm _leaning_ under a tree."

She smirked, "Alright, you're leaning. Just try to relate to relate to him on some level. We're all he has. Just try to interact with him at least. He looks up to you Six. It may not seem that way at times, but I can assure you, it's true."

* * *

><p>He was back in the dojo that he had trained in his whole life, and he was once again a young teenager, slicing away at all the small practice dummies scattered about the room with his new katana that he had just received from his master, One. "Aim lower Six," One called out to his ward, "To high and they'll find an opening to attack." He nodded to his master, a sign he understood. He would do anything to make his master proud, he owed his very life to the man and he didn't want to disappoint.<p>

One smiled to himself, proud that his student was such a quick and determined learner. He was definitely different than the other students. The others would joke around and often pick fights with one another instead of worrying about the task at hand. Six was different. He was serious, almost too serious for a sixteen year old, but One couldn't blame him. The boy in front of him had seen more things in his first ten years of life than others saw in their entire lifetime.

"Come along, young one. I'd like to have a word with you." He called out to the teen. "Would you mind taking a stroll around the island?" He asked.

Six shook his head, "Of course not master."

"Good." He proceeded to leave the training room, Six following close behind. "Would you like to know why you are Six, why Five is Five, and so forth and so forth?" Six nodded eagerly. "You are going to be the sixth most dangerous man in the world. I'm the first." The boy pondered this for a few moments.

"Who decides the numbers?" He asked.

One chuckled, "Why I do." He looked down towards Six, who was holding up his sword and trying to nonchalantly study Dos's reflection with critical eyes. One knew that look. It was determination. All of his students watched Dos with the same eyes. They all yearned to be number two, and eventually be one. He enjoyed seeing his students strive, but it pained him as well.

"Six, do you wish to be the new 'One', when I've moved on?"

"We all do, master." He replied.

One let out a sigh. The only way to work their way up in the ranks was to _be_ more dangerous. That would mean more missions, more mercenary work, and more death. "Do you know what I regret most in my life?" He asked the boy beside him. The boy raised a brow confused.

"What could you possibly regret?"

"Teaching the whole lot of you." Six immediately felt panic rise inside him. Had they done something to upset their master? Was it Trey, he was always getting into trouble. Maybe it was Five, she loved to play her guitar until the wee hours of night, always leaving everyone sleep deprived the next morning. Maybe-

One cut off Six's thoughts, seeing the worry in Six's eyes. "I can always tell what you're thinking by looking at your eyes Six." He smiled down at him, his face turned serious once more. "I've taught you things that as children you shouldn't even know. Your fighting with katanas for instance. When is this ability ever going to be useful to you?* Or keeping you on this island as another example. The six of us are all you know." He looked out towards the sea. "I've lived my whole life here, and I don't want the same for any of you." He looked Six directly in the eyes. "You must do what I've never done."

Six looked up towards his master. "What's that?"

"Live."

* * *

><p>Six was brought of his thoughts by another flash of red in his vision. There was that stupid Frisbee, flying straight towards his face... again. He reached up and caught the disc, which was about an inch away from his face. He Rex let out a deep sigh of relief. He studied the disc in his hand debating what he was about to do. Then he heard One's voice again, as loud and as clear as if he was right there beside him.<p>

_Live._

"Catch," Six muttered as he threw the disc as far as he could. Rex smiled at the agent before scrambling to catch the object. Holiday looked over at Six, giving a nod of approval.

Dealing with mutated monsters, hormonal teenagers, gambling talking chimps, crazy older brothers, demanding bosses, woman doctors- he didn't even understand women in general-, but this was his life, and he had grown to love it, not that he'd let anybody know it. He'd lose his tough and stoic reputation for sure if word got out that THE Agent Six was sappy.

_You've only got one life,_ Six thought to himself, receiving a disc throw from Rex,_ might as well live it._

**EEEEEEEE! One-shots! I put a little star beside that sentence because I thought it was funny. One's asking himself when Six would ever use katanas in life, and little does he know the future hero's weapon of choice. Oh foreshadow humor! Anyways, Read and Review!**


End file.
